united_peoples_collectiveitmejp_rollplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fundamental Documents and Programme of the Agricultural Workers Union (Raised Fist)
Fundamental Documents The New Democratic Revolution New Democracy is a joint dictatorship of the masses based on a worker-peasant alliance, lead by the people and headed up by the Revolutionary Organization, in this case the AWU (RF). The New Democratic Revolution implies a new economy, a new politics, and a new culture, obviously overthrowing the old order and upholding the new one with arms, the only way to transform the world. It is important to make clear that New Democracy is a democratic revolution. It fulfills democratic tasks, after which we will fulfill socialist ones. Our Three Tools # The Revolutionary Organization, a new type of organization, a workers organization. A organizations whose aim is to conquer political power and to defend it. A organization sustained by the masses of people, be it by way of revolutionary war or by the revolutionary front. The Revolutionary Organization develops and changes itself according to the stages of the revolution and the periods that these stages may have. The Revolutionary Organization serves the establishment of political power for the workers as the leading class of the New Democracy, and principally for the establishment, strengthening and development of the workers state. # The Revolutionary Army, a new type of army. It is an army for the fulfillment of the political tasks that the Revolutionary Organization establishes in accordance with the interests of the workers and the people.It’s tasks are threefold, to combat the enemies of the revolution, to ethically procure and produce the resources necessary for combat, and to mobilize the masses. It is an army based on people and not on weapons, an army that surged from the masses with whom it has always been linked, serving them only, which allows it to move among the people like a ship through space. Without the Revolutionary Army the people have nothing. # The Revolutionary Front, a front of social classes based on the worker-peasant alliance as a guarantee of the success of the revolution, which is lead by the workers represented by the Revolutionary Organization. In short, a front under the leadership of the Revolutionary Organization, a front for the revolutionary war, for the conquest of power for the workers and the people. It is formed of a group of revolutionary forces against the nobility and its allies in order to wage the struggle between the revolution and nobility mainly through armed revolutionary war. Interstellar Revolution The importance of Interstellar Revolution is unity, on the basis that either we all achieve revolution or nobody does. Within this specific perspective in this era of imperialism, and within the context of the opening period of struggle against the noble houses, paper tigers that contend for the throne and threaten the world with civil war, in the face of which, firstly we must condemn it, and secondly, we must prepare ourselves beforehand in order to oppose it with revolutionary war. Programme and Statutes Statutes The Agricultural Worker Union (Raised Fist), Revolutionary Organization of the agricultural workers and integral part of the interstellar workers movement, upholds the following basic principles. * The masses make history and "it is right to rebel". * The need for a Revolutionary Organization that firmly applies independence, autonomy and self-reliance. * To combat the nobility and exploitative corporations unbreakably and endlessly. * To conquer and to defend power with the Revolutionary War. * Militarization of the organization and construction of our three tools. * Constant ideological transformation and to always put politics in command. * To serve to the people and the interstellar workers revolution. * An absolute unselfishness and a just and correct style of work. Programme Given that the current society is oppressed and exploited by The Empire, Corporations, and Feudalism, the revolution has first a democratic stage, then a second socialist one that will later develop successive revolutions. Presently with the revolutionary war the Revolutionary Organization develops the democratic revolution, having as its immediate goal to seize power planet wide. Because of this we raise the following objectives: # Develop the revolutionary war that, through a revolutionary army of a new type under the absolute control of the revolutionary organization, destroys the old power a piece at a time, mainly their armed forces and other repressive forces. This serves to build the new power for the proletariat and the people # Demolition of the State, the dictatorship of the exploiters led by the nobility, and of the armed forces and forces of repression that sustain it and of all it's apparatus. # Liquidation of feudal property and everything subsisting on it, in the countryside as well as in the city. # To sweep away all imperial oppression, mainly that of the Nobility and of ACRE or any other corporate power. In general to confiscate their monopolies, companies, and all forms of their property. # Fight for the setting-up of the People's Republic, as a united front of classes based on the worker-peasant alliance led by the people as headed by their Revolutionary Organization; as a mold for the new democracy that carries forward a new economy, a new politics, and a new culture. # To defend the freedoms, rights, benefits, and conquests that the working class and the masses have achieved at the cost of their own blood, recognizing them and guaranteeing their authentic enforcement in a "Declaration of the Rights of the People". To observe, particularly, the freedom of religious conscience, but in its widest sense, of believing as not to believe. Also to combat all arrangements harmful to the popular interest, especially any form of unpaid work or personal burden and the overwhelming taxes imposed on the masses. # A new culture as a combat weapon to solidify the nation, that serves the popular masses and is guided by the scientific ideology of the people. Special importance to education will be given. # To support the struggles of the interplanetary workers and of the peoples of the sector. fighting against the nobility and oppression in general, conceiving the revolution as part of the Interstellar people’s revolution.